tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 7
A lot of people think that they are great authors. This is the ultimate test of an author's ability, drive, and talent in writing. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 7!!! How It Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Reddy and BB will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Reddy and BB (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #The judges will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever! Rules *You have from the Sunday the challenge is posted until Friday to post it. To give the judges time, we need the stories before 3:00 PM EST every Friday. *All eliminations are final, do not start fights with the judges over them. *There is too be no cursing (I.E. words not said on Total Drama), gory violence, or sexual content in the stories. (If you have a question about these limitations, please contact Nalyd on Chatango or his talk page.) *Being rude to other authors in the camp or in Chatango will result in penalties. *The winner will be made an admin on the wiki, and a judge for future seasons of Total Drama Author. Staff *Nalyd Renrut - Host, challenge maker, judge, eliminator *Sunshine - Second season winner, challenge maker, eliminator, professional chef *Chimmy - Third season winner, challenge maker, judge, eliminator, professional professional *Shane - Fourth season winner, challenge maker, eliminator, professional person *Reddy - Fifth season winner, challenge maker, judge, professional red dude *BB - Sixth season winner, challenge maker, judge, professional extraordinare Contestants SIGN-UPS ARE CLOSED #Rocks #Sun #LF #Duke #Mr. E #Tcf09 #Kev #TDIFAN #Cod #Sethy #Sunsummer7 #Plat #MrD #Draven #Ult #Jake #TDA15 #Fanny #Toad #Zach #MTDM #Jessica #Snow #Oatmeal- #Drama #AJ #TN #Neko #Heather rocks #Kg #Aimers #Alfan #Morg #Noahfan #5 Gum #EvaBridgetteGwenRocks #CD-TDA #SMP #Nad #TDAFan99 Pre-Game Challenge This challenge is to write a story about anything you want. It must abide by the rules, and only use characters from Total Drama. The story will be judged on its plot, spelling, grammar, creativity, and originality. It is due February 26. Chimmy, BB, Reddy, and I will each judge ten people. (Sunshine, Shane, if either of you want to judge, let me know.) Only the top 14 will move on to the actual competition, 26 of you will not. Rock's Story This is based off of the Horror genre. Competitors * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Noah * Alejandro * Owen * Harold * Beth ---- Story: Two cars were crashed into each other after a noticable accident onto the silent, lonely street. The incident had happened as a man had gotten drunk, and rammed into a lady's SUV hitting her into the nearby terrain. "A-a-a-a-g-h, how-how could you?" The lady heavily says. The man realizes she was dying but he couldn't stay too long to suffer his consequence. But as all, he runs from his crime and drives off into the night wondering where to go. "You're wondering what happened to the lady?" "He-hehe-hehe, well you'll see." as the narrator bluntly laughs. It was another day in the Spielsberg Mall as DJ, the gentle mall cop joins the team on his starting day on his job. "I'm guessing you're the new guy, am I right?" as the other officer says. "I guess you can say-y, hey are you calling me "bluff". "I never mentioned it but you do seem a little soft to be a cop, considering that you're bla-" DJ grabs the officer and strangles his collar, "What were you going to say, Hmmm-m "black"? The officer struggles from DJ's hold of his vest, "Not at all, bro." Sun's Story "I'm Here For You" by Sunslicer2 (This takes place after Total Drama World Tour) Courtney sat on a dock, thinking about her mistakes on Total Drama. She recounted every kiss she shared with that delinquent, and began crying each time she remembered the feeling of kissing him. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why did he cheat on me?" She covered her face with her hands, and began tearing up. "Why me?" Behind her, Courtney heard a slight ruffle of leaves, and turned around. "What do you want?" She had no idea who it was, but she didn't even care. If it was a kidnapper, let her be kidnapped; if it was a killer, let her be killed. "Well," said the teenaged boy, who went to sit on the dock, "I think I know how you feel. I mean, Gwen basically cheated on me, and I want you to know that someone else is here for you." Courtney turned towards Trent and glared. "How did you even find me?" "Easy!" exclaimed Trent. "We go to the same school!" Courtney looked at him in confusion. "We do?" Trent smiled, and took out his guitar from the case behind him. "Of course, I was even going to vote for you in the election. Now let me sing you a song." Trent placed his guitar on his lap, and began to sing while playing the G chord. "Hunger in your eyes! Thirst, hidden in your soul! Chasing after something, but you have no goal! You lied right to my face, yeah, I see it in your eyes. You have no regrets! You're just one of them! ''I wrote this after me and Gwen broke up. I think it also fits Duncan and what he did to you. He really didn't deserve you." Courtney blushed and look away. "Why are you here?" "I think you already asked that," whispered Trent with a grin on his face. "But if you want me to answer again, I will." Courtney reacted on impulse, and flung her arms around Trent and began crying. "Why me? Why did he have to cheat on me? I thought we had something special!" Trent patted her back, and put her head on his shoulder. "Because, he didn't realize how better you were than him. He didn't deserve you, Courtney." Courtney pulled back, and looked at Trent, her face streaming with tears. "But then who does?" Trent pulled Courtney closer, and put his mouth to her forehead. "Only time can tell, Courtney. But I assure you, you will find someone." Courtney held on to Trent and pulled him even closer. "I hope so." Trent looked down at Courtney and sighed. "I'm here for you. And I probably always will be." LF's Story '''Luscious LeShawna's Humble Beginnings. By: LeShawnafan.' (As you can tell, this takes place before and during TDI. The epilogue takes place after TDWT has ended.) The day LeShawna turned five was a stepping stone into the rest of her life. This was the moment LeShawna developed her lovable attitude, and her "special" abilities of dancing. She recieved a letter in the mail on her 5th Birthday from her Aunt, who she hadn't seen in 2 years. She hardly remembered who see was and had taken the letter to her mom first, just to find out. "Oh honey, that's from your Aunt! You don't remember her because you were only 3 when you first met her! She's a very busy lady, taking care of LaShaniqua and running her own business. I pray that she can handle all that work," LeShawna's mom had told her. After that, LeShawna ran to her room and opened the letter. The letter read: '' Dear LeShawna,'' '' Within this letter, I have supplied you with 3 tickets to go see the musical at the local Community College. My friend has a son who goes there, and is starring in the musical and gave me free tickets. But sadly, I cannot take off work to see it, so as your Birthday present I'm giving you my tickets. Be sure to take your mom and dad with you, because I'm they'll love it as much as you will. Have fun, and Happy Birthday!!'' Love, Aunt LaQuisha. LeShawna ran out of her room and showed the letter and tickets to her mom. The musical was that night, and as soon as LeShawna's dad arrived home, they got ready and left for it. The musical lasted for and hour and a half, and during the whole performance, LeShawna wondered what it would be like to be a dancer, and dance in front of everyone in the audience. This thought of performing in front of people usually would frighten many, but to LeShawna, she didn't care. Even at the age of 5 she knew that dancing was going to be one of her talents. As the years went on and on, LeShawna never lost sight of her dream, of one day becoming famous and reaching out to others. She completed the second goal by volunteering and the children's shelter, helping misguided kids, preteens, and teens. Everyone loved her there because of her helping attitude. LeShawna continued to use her dance "skills" to try to cheer up the kids in the shelter. Everyday, she would call them down to the rec center, and put on a little show for them. The younger ones loved it, while the older ones thought of it more as a joke. LeShawna had always had trouble helping the older ones, but she usually found a way to get through to most of them. One day, while LeShawna was performing one of her afternoon dance shows, some of the kids were watching TV in the same area. A commercial popped up and showed that there were auditions being held for a reality show called, "Total Drama Island." One of the girls, Angie, turned towards LeShawna after the commercial had ended. "LeShawna, you need to audition for that! You would be perfect for that show!" Angie told LeShawna. LeShawna stopped dancing and looked at Angie. "You know what, that's a great idea Angie! I think that show needs someone like me," LeShawna agreed, hugging Angie before she went home. As she arrived home, LeShawna couldn't wait to tell her parents. She knew that her mom and dad would be behind her no matter what, and she thanked them for that. The onl thing that worried her was whether or not the producers would accept her. She thought that there couldn't be anyone else like her out there, so why not accept her? LeShawna had filmed her audition, and sent it to the producers. She was anxious now, unable to wait. Even in her audition she couldn't wait to get a call back from the producers even though they hadn't even seen her audition yet. Days went on, and LeShawna was becoming more and more anxious, wondering if they really would pick her. The one thing that made LeShawna not herself is second guessing. The days continued to add up, and LeShawna still had not recieved a call from the producers. Then, after a few weeks of anxiously waiting for a call, and almost thinking she wouldn't be chosen, LeShawna recieved a call from the producers saying they would love to have her join the cast. She immediately told her parents, and began packing. She still had to wait a week to leave for the Island, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she was happy that she made it. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone at the shelter where she was going because of the contract she was under. But she knew that the kids at the shelter would be happy with her no matter how far she made it. Epilogue After 3 seasons of TD, LeShawna was actually happy to be getting a break. With all the stress of the last 2 seasons, it was finally time for her to take a break, and get back to her old self. She knew that she would have trouble because of her crying incident in season 2, and then falling for Alejandro in season 3, but she knew she could get back for her old ways, like in season 1. She knew that once she saw eveyrone back home again, they wouldn't care. They would just be happy for her because of how successful she was. '' Winning isn't everything, LeShawna would always think to herself whenever she was eliminated. She was just happy she could be in all 3 seasons, and get a chance not everyone got. She realized she had completed her first goal, to become famous. Even though that was a goal of her's, she didn't seem to care for it that much anymore. She was just happy to have made the friends that she had made, and enjoyed the game. Now, it was time for her to get back to her normal life, and be herself. Duke's Story '''Gwen's Small Break Up & Reconciliation With Duncan' That day that changed Gwen's life forever, was a terrible one. The short break-up happened after Duncan got a letter from Courtney begging for him to come back to her. Duncan had recieved a letter on his birthday from Courtney saying some lovely yet convincing things. Duncan's father had found it in the mailbox the night before. "Duncan, there's a letter for you in the kitchen!" Duncan's father exclaimed. "What, who is it from?" asked Duncan with a groan. "A girl named Courtney." Duncan's father answered with a grin. "Ugh, burn it." Duncan insisted. "It says some pretty nice things." Duncan's father said as he tried to persuade him. "Fine, but stay out of my room." Duncan answered with a moan. "Duncan went to his room and read the letter aloud. The letter said: Dear Duncan, I'm very sorry about what happened in Total Drama World Tour, I thought you still liked me, I want to go back to the way things were. Where you would kiss me, and I would smile. Even the times you picked on Harold and Cody, they're all great reminders of why I love you. Please, please, take me back and dump that weird goth girl. It will be worth you while once your back with me! '' ''Love, Courtney. '' "So what did it say?" Duncan's father asked. "Nothing." Duncan replied with a worried look on his face. "Well you better get some sleep bud, your 18th birthday party is tomorrow." Duncan's father insisted. "Can't wait." Duncan replied with a moan. That night Duncan didn't get any sleep, he laid there restless. He was too busy choosing over Courtney and Gwen. By the time he had his decision and had fallen asleep his dad had knocked on his door and had woken him up. "Duncan, time to wake up." said Duncan's father quietly. "Ugh, no." Duncan replied with a groan. "Come on sweetie, Gwen is here." Duncan's mother persuaded him. "Gwen!" Duncan exclaimed with a smile. "Hey Duncan, Happy Birthday." Gwen said with a smile. "Thanks babe." Duncan replied happily. "What's this?" Gwen asked as she picked up the letter from Courtney. "Um, nothing." Duncan replied worried. Gwen had read the letter aloud from Courtney and had started crying, she bolted out of the room, and had left Duncan is his room alone. Gwen was nowhere to be seen. "Gwen, Gwen!" Duncan shouted while he was looking for her. "Leave me alone." Gwen replied from the bathroom. "Gwen, can I come in?" Duncan asked. "No." Gwen replied while she continued to cry. "Just let me explain." Duncan insisted. "What, that you're dumping me for Courtney?" Gwen asked sadly. "No, I just read the letter last night, I love you, not Courtney." Duncan assured her. "Really?" asked Gwen. "Really, now come on out." Duncan insisted. "I can't, I want to break up with you." said Gwen sadly. "Don't break up with me, I don't like Courtney anymore." Duncan assured her. "I love you." said Gwen sadly. "I love you too." Duncan assured her. "Okay, I'll come on out now." said Gwen with a better tone. "Thanks honey." Duncan replied happily. '''Epilogue' After that small break up with Gwen, Duncan called Courtney and turned her down again, of course Courtney begged him, but he wouldn't say yes. Gwen and Duncan are happily engaged today, and they're planning their wedding, the whole Total Drama cast was invited. The wedding day was set for October 31st. The Wedding The music played as Gwen walked down the isle with her father, and she looked stunning. LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, and Bridgette were the bridesmaids, and DJ was the best man. The groomsmen were Cody, Owen, Tyler, and Harold. The priest was the one and only Chris McLean. "Duncan, do you take Gwen to be your wife?" Chris asked happily. "I do." Duncan replied with a smile. "Gwen, do you take Duncan to be your husband?" Chris asked. "I do." Gwen replied happily. "You may kiss the bride!" Chris exclaimed happily. Six Years Later Today, Gwen and Duncan have 3 kids named Duncan, Isabella and D.J. Gwen is currently working as a artist, and Duncan is now a professional soccer player. Duncan Jr. is 4 years old, Isabella and D.J. are 3. LeShawna and Harold are the godparents of Duncan, Izzy and Owen are the godparents of Isabella, and Lindsay and Tyler are the godparents of D.J. Duncan and Gwen are now livivng happily ever after. The End. Mr. E's Story Tcf09's Story Kev's Story TDIFAN's Story Cod's Story Chris McClean: Life After Total Drama Chris McClean had awoken to the buzzing of his $3,000 dollar clock. He sat up, smashed the clock with a fist and reluctantly walked out of bed. He walked towards the bathroom, eagerly awaiting his refreshing shower. Before entering the shiny, white shower, Chris had taken a moment to look in the mirror, seeing his gleaming reflection dazzling at him. Chris's hair had been graying, his eyes becoming more and more tired. He was growing old. Chris entered the shower, waiting anxiously for the hot water to stream out. ---- After Chris had finished showering, he blow dried his hair, using his giant fan, to get his natural windblown look. I remember when those kids used this fan to give Owen the win... Chris thought, remembering Total Drama Island, the show that had granted him tons of bucks. Total Drama had been a multi-award winning reality show, with three seasons being hosted by Chris. There had been a cast of 24 sixteen year olds, all competing throughout all three seasons. Total Drama Island had taken 22 of the contestants, Total Drama Action taking 14, and Total Drama World Tour taking 18. They had all been well-recieved, except Total Drama Action, being considered as an awful show. Chris had missed those days, torturing the teenagers in his sadistic ways. (Not finished) Sethy's Story Sunsummer7's Story Plats Story RE:... ---- *Characters **Courtney- The "Protagonist" **Chris- The Sadistic Host **Duncan- The Juvenile Delinquent **Owen- The Lovable Goofball **Beth- The Underachiever **Justin- The Model **LeShawna- Ms. Loud and Proud **Heather- The Queen Bee **Lindsay- The Special One **Harold- Lv. 45 in Squirrel Scouts *Setting **After The Aftermath: II and before Ocean's Eight-or-Nine **First person view from Courtney **Third person view on remaining Total Drama Action contestants **The writing is her thoughts as she types her letter to debut. Quotes are not necessary. MrD's Story Draven's Story Ult's Story Jake's Story On a rainy day in Toronto, Canada, DJ and his momma were sitting peacefully on a couch. "Momma, when are the cookies gonna be done" said DJ. Unsure how to respond, Momma says "Sweetie, I dunno. You can't rush perfection." "I love you momma" DJ says. Momma looks scared. DJ, looking confused, said "What's wrong momma". Momma says "We have to talk" in a very clear voice. She gulps, then says "DJ, you are an adopted baby". DJ, surprised, says "What. How is that possible momma? You raised me to be your baby Devon Jospeh." "Son, I adopted you because I thought you were sweet and a loving boy. I never told you because I thought you wouldn't love anymore, honey." An upset DJ asks "Who were my real parents?" Momma, trying to remember says "I believe your parents were Regis Richards and Debbie Richards. They gave you up because they didn't have enough money to keep you." "Well can you tell me what they were like?" says DJ. "Your real ''parents were very nice people to be honest" Momma says, clearly trying to remember her best. "They tried to keep you. Your daddy got two jobs just to support you. And your mom tried to get the money she could. However, on a snowy day in late December, the two came to the agreement of putting you up for adoption." DJ then says "Were you the first to adopt me, Momma?" Momma then shakes her head and says "No. There were three other families. The first was a mexican family but they gave you away because you didn't like tacos. The second family to adopt you was a regular family. However there home was infested with bugs and termites." "Ew" DJ says. "The last family to adopt you was a college couple. They got married after they had adpoted you. However after they did things became a little rough. They got a divorce. The department of child and families took you and placed you with me." "Why did you never tell me?" says DJ, looking down. "Well, I was going to tell you when you were eight years old" says Momma. "However I decided to tell you when you were mature enough to hear." Momma then looks down, back up at DJ and says "I'm sorry for never telling you." DJ, almost in tears, says "I need to find my original family." Momma then slaps DJ saying "Sweetie you can't. It's almost impossible these days" "Almost" DJ says, correcting Momma. "I need to go now." Momma says "I perfectly undertsand sweetie. Are you gonna come back?" hoping he will come back. Responding, DJ says "Of course I will. Your the one who raised me. I just need to find out who my real parents are. I don't know when i'll be back, but it won't be soon. I love you momma, and wish me luck." DJ and his momma then hug and his momma kisses DJ on the cheek. THIS IS NOT DONE. DO NOT EDIT THIS! Thank you TDA15's Story '''TD Holiday Special' - TDAwesome15 (Note: This is really just a small segment of a holiday FF I was GOING to write...but didn''t. -w-)'' Chris: ‘Tis the season here on Total Drama, coming to you live from beautiful Camp Wawanakwa! (camera shows the island completely frozen in a blizzard) Chris: Er…yeah…we’ve decided to bring our contestants here for their most brutal, winter themed challenge yet! Along with some holiday cheer from our staff. (camera shows Chef in a Santa suit) Chef: Do I look like Santy Claus to you!? Chris: How will our contestants survive these cold storms? If…they even GET here…coming up here on Total. DRAMA. *winds pick up and is blown away* (theme song plays) Chris: Welcome back! Here, our competitors will brave the bitter cold of Northern Ontario’s frozen blizzards, and-- Chef: Uh, Chris. Just got a call from the airport…..looks like their flight’s been canceled. Chris: What...whatdya MEAN they can't get here!? You know we have like, an hour's worth of airtime to fill? The phone rings, and Chris answers. Harold: Its actually 44 minutes, not counting-- Chris: Goodbye, Harold. (hangs up) Harold: Okay, GOSH. (hangs up) Chris: Well what now? We’re live, we can’t just END the show with an hour left. Chef: Well what do ‘spect me to do huh? Read ‘em a story!? There is a long pause… Chef: Ugh…''(walks off)'' (camera cuts to Chris and Chef sitting by the fire) Chef: You really expect me to read this? Chris: If it keeps us from getting canceled, then yes. Chef: Fine. (camera cuts to the story) Chef: Every year on Christmas Eve, ole Santy Claus would load up his sleigh, and fly around the world from house to house. At each house, ole Santy Claus grabbed his bag full of toys and treats. And so, ole Santy Claus slid riiiiight down them chimneh. Owen (in a Santa suit) is seen coming down the chimney, but gets stuck and starts squirming. Chef: I said, Santy Claus SLID RIGHT down them chimneh! Owen: Heheh, sorry Chef: Ole Santy Claus brought all the kids new toys and goodies, and the kids left out a few cookies for ole Santy Claus-- Owen: Mmmhmhm, cookies (reaches for cookies) Chef: DON'T TOUCH THOSE! Owen: Sorry! Owen backs away from the cookie dish, but trips on a log in front of the fireplace, knocking over the Christmas tree. The lights on the tree catch on fire, and the alarm goes off, setting off the sprinklers. Chef: Uh…so, after delivering the goodies to a house, Santy Claus climbed back up the chimney, and got back on his sleigh. Owen: (calling at the people in the house) Uh…sorry guys, heheh. Don’t worry, I’ll pay for all that…uh…Merry Christmas, and-- Chef: Let’s GO! Owen: Okay, sheesh… Chef: Ole Santy Claus got up on his sleigh, and called out to his lil’ reindeer all lined up to go… 'Duncan': (wearing deer antlers and nose) Hey, why do I have to be the stupid deer?' '''Chef:' Ole Santy Claus gave out a holler, and made the deer take flight. Owen’s arm rises with a whip, and whips the deer and shouts. Duncan'':' Hey, watch it! '''Owen:' Sorry Duncan! It wasn’t me it was-- His arm whips the deer again, and the deer pull the sleigh into the sky. Owen: Ahhhhaahaha! We're all gonna diiiiiiiiiieeee!!! --END-- (That's all I wrote for it...) Fanny's Story Toad's Story Zach's Story MTDM's Story Jessica's Story Snow's Story Season 50 of TDI Chris: *as a old man* Wheres my beard cutter? Chefs ghost: Here. Chris: Thx. Courtney: Lets start. Chris: Fine voting for a new cohost since chef is dead. Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Justin, Al, Gwen,Beth or Owen. Sierra: Cody. Chris: Codys not a choice. Sierra: Fine Beth. Katie and Sadie. We pick Justin! Eva: Duncan. Lindsay: Beth. Chris: DJs the last voter. DJ: Duncan. Chris: K Revote (TBC) Oatmeal-'s Story What REALLY happened at the Casa De Loser before the Final Debut (Owen vs. Gwen) . Casa De Loser is an exclusive resort just for the eliminated people of Total Drama Island. After all the “guests” arrived there, due to Owen and Gwen making it to the final two; started to argue who would win. Trent obviously supported Gwen, because she was his love interest AT '''the time. Gwen also had many supporters! But, this story isn’t about that. It’s what '''REALLY happened at Casa de Loser. Well, remember the guy that Gwen beat up while eating a sandwich? He’s back, and madder than ever! It’s nighttime; all the ex-contestants were scrambling due to the news of the release of the killer. Harold, in the midst of all this action, decided it was NOT a good idea to start scrambling. So he rounded up all the contestants, and shouted at them. “Guys! Gossh. This is just like that movie. You know the movie with the guy who ran, and the other guy who didn’t run. This is just like the end of that mov-. “ Katie and Sadie interrupted him, and spoke in synchronized words, “But, we didn’t get to see the END 'of that movie. It was too scary!” Izzy also interrupted, “I know how we can get rid of him, and first off we need 25 plies of wood. Then we need a diesel fuel truck, we also need a cactus. Oh! A frozen fish too!”Noah sarcastically said, “Yea, I’ll get my Giant Ogre to run out, and get those things.” He rolled his eyes. “Good!” Izzy said. Duncan had one foot on a chair and was leaning against it, asked “Moron’s, aren’t you guy’s going to ask the guy who’s '''PRO '''at scary movies?” He then shifted two thumbs at himself and said “THIS GUY RIGHT HERE. ''First off, DON’T go alo-.” ''He noticed that Geoff and Ezekiel were missing. “Where’d they go? Bridgette?” he asked to her, she replied, “Geoff said that he was going to have a man-to-man talk with him about sneaking up on me.” While she said that, Duncan pulled out a notebook and crossed out Geoff and Ezekiel’s name. In another part of the island, Geoff and Ezekiel were talking, “The Zeke-ster can get ANY girl he wants, bro. Homie, yo yo yo.” Ezekiel said while flailing his arms up and down. Geoff replied, “Oh hey, No you can’t! You were the first guy eliminated for making all the girls mad at you. “The camera panned to the side, and then panned back at Geoff and Ezekiel who were squirming in the corner as a huge shadow approached them. Then, the camera went back to Duncan and the Crowd. Duncan taught, ''“Rule 2: Make a trail of where you go, so you don’t go in circle-“''Cody after heard this, went to walk around with his bag of BBQ chips, dropping a crumb every once in-a-while. Cody ran out of chips, so he was running as fast as he can back home not noticing where he was running, and not following Duncan’s advice. Cody tripped and said, “Ladies? Ladies?” he then noticed a shadow. He screamed, “HEEEEELPPPPPP” Sierra, not being part of this show, popped out of no-where and looked for Cody. Sierra said, “Cody? Cody-kins?” Duncan was saying “''Don’t attack'ALL 'strangers; you don’t know if they can help.” Sierra ran into the crowd, “'''OMIGOSH, it’s the Total Drama CAST.” Sadie, Beth, and Katie yelled out, “You took Cody! Give him back!” They grabbed her, Harold walks to Sierra in one of those old Al-Capone suits and said, “So you took one of our blood, take her to the-“ The camera closes in on Harold’s eyes, “Marshmallow Pit.” They then dragged her off, Duncan tried to interrupt by saying, “You guys aren’t strong enough to fight off the Pit-Killer! Bring DJ!” DJ walked over to them, but nervously said “I don’t think this is a good idea” They started walking, DJ after he saw the killer, screamed and ran away. The camera pans away from him and pans away to the girl are dragging Sierra away. The killer was a big burly man, who could lift up two cars at the same time. So he lifted all the girls, and put them in his bag, they screamed so loud that the whole island could hear them. Duncan said, “Oh whatever! I give up. I’m going in.” He marched down to where the girl’s been, and said “Let’s go Killer?” he looked at the person, and noticed it was a 4”11 intern. Geoff, Ezekiel, Sierra, Sadie, Katie, and Cody jumped out from behind a tree. “April-Fools!” they shouted. “But, who’s she?” they all pointed at Sierra. ''Word of Advice to you, Sierra’s a stalker; and Duncan’s word is key in a death situation. '' 810/810 words. Drama's Story Total Drama Drama Drama Drama World Tour Chris:Last time on Total Drama World Tour,3 Contestants remained in the finale!Heather won first place in the race to hawaii.Then Alejandro and Cody tied for second place getting them into the finale. Chris:Then in the finale Alejandro beat Cody in the tiebraker challange making Alejandro and Heather the final two!In the end Heather won Total Drama World Tour!Who knew?Me.What will happen next?Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour! (After everybody swims away) Heather:Well there's goes my million.I hate this show! Leshawna:You hate everything. Noah:Ain't that the truth. Heather:Shut up and go swim to the valcano. Alejandro:Heather i have returned! Heather:As a robot. Chef:Chris what are we gonna do now? Chris:I don't know.I'm thinking. Chef:About what? Chris:About thinking about wham i trying to think about. Justin:Look's like my popularity is back. Leshawna:Now that we all know Alejandro is a backstabber your hot. Justin:Like always. Duncan:Hey Gwen. Gwen:Hey Duncan. Courtney:That's it!I'm tired of you two and i'm tired of Gwen smooching with my friend. Gwen:Well atleast i'm not you. Courtney:So what that post to mean? Gwen:Oh nothing. Cody:Well atleast 3rd place is ok.Right? Sierra:Sure.You should've won. Cody:I knew i'd never win from the start. Sierra:It's ok.Chris will just add another season. Chris:No.Total Drama is over forever! Contestants:Why? Chris:All my money is gone!Now i can't have a fourth season due to know prize. Chef:That means i'm not getting paid!Which means no money for me. Heather:Who cares.We need the money more than you Sargent Chef. Chef:Why i outta. Owen:Woah.Easy Chef.Well you got fish near you so let's eat. Chef:Do you think that Food will pop up anytime for you? Owen:Yes. Chef:Never mind. Chris:I got a surprise for all of you at the island. Heather:Do you mean lammo Camp Wawanakwa? Chris:Yep.All 25 of you will race to the island.The contestant that gets their first goes to Season Four! Noah:Only one.Oh gosh what a challange.(sarcasticlly) Lindsay:I know right. Noah:Leave me alone. Chris:Let the race begin!On your mark!Get set!Go! *Everybody gets in speedboats and takes off Justin:Let's kick it into high gear! *presses the turbo button Justin:Woah! *falls off boat Justin:This was not suppost to happen. *everybody passes him Justin:Well better start swimming. Chris:Cody is in the lead! Cody:Thank goodness. Sierra:Cody! Cody:Ahh!What are you doing on here? Sierra:I can't stand a season without you codykins! Cody:Oh great.Another season with her?What did i do to deserves this! *boat stops Cody:Oh no.This was the same boat i used in Episode 25!We're out of fuel! Sierra:Luckily i got some gasoline from the plane just incase. Cody:Well that was odd. *Heather passes him Cody:Hurry sierra! *boat starts going again Cody:Yes!Now all we have to do is catch up with Heather. Heather:Yes!I'm gonna make it! Justin:I need to get on the nearest boat. Leshawna:Wanna lift sugarbaby? Justin:Thank you Leshawna. Harold:Back off The Other Alejandro.I didn't trust him.I don't trust you.I'll destroy you will my wicked skills. Justin:Which are nerdy.See ya later. *boat takes off Harold:I'll get you for this! Cody:There's heather! Geoff:Move out of the way. Leshawna:I smell Victory!Oh no. *Leshawna crashes with Cody and Sierra Alejandro:Time to take off this suit! Bridgette:Your back to normal! Alejandro:That quick.Oh no. *Alejandro,Cody,Sierra,and Leshawna crash Owen:We're gonna make it Izzy!Oh no.Not again! *Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Owen,Leshawna,and Izzy crash Heather:First place.Oh no!So close! *Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Owen,Leshawna,Izzy,and Heather crash Duncan:Here we go again. *Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Owen,Leshawna,Izzy,Heather,and Duncan crash into the island Chris:Oh great.Another tie.Well since all of you got first place all of you are going to Season Four! Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Owen,Leshawna,Izzy,Heather,and Duncan:Woo hoo! Courtney:No!I wanted to be in Season Four!Me only! Chris:Well you should of crashed with the others. Courtney:I'll sue you again! Chris:No matter.I had all my money all along.But i'll add in Noah and Courtney. Noah:Great.Another season. Courtney:Yeah that's right! Tyler:Oh well.Atleast i have you Lindsay.Lindsay? Lindsay:Oh justin. Tyler:Now i lost her!I hate my life. Lindsay:Oh Justin i hate you Alejandro! Justin:But i'm not Alejandro!How many times do i have to say it! Lindsay:I may be dumb but i'm smart enough not to fall into your trap Alejandro. Justin:Never mind.Just go! Lindsay:Come on Tyler.Let's go. Tyler:Ok Lindsay. Cody(CONF):Here we go again. Alejandro(CONF):I'm back and this time i am going all the way to the top.Just you watch me. Heather(CONF):I'm going to win back my million dollars.Just you wait. Chris:22 Contestants.8 Weeks and a whole lot of cash!Who will win this time?Find out next season on Total Drama Reloaded! The End AJ's Story TN's Story Neko's Story Do I really have to write this? No. But whatever. Apparently, I have to write my views on all of the other people who competed on Total Drama, due to Chris telling me to, and my contract. If I ever win Total Drama, the first thing I'm doing is buying myself out of that contract. Anyway. So what do I think about the others? Let's see. Well, I'll start with people I actually like. Owen? He may be a ticking time bomb of noxious fumes, but he's honestly my best friend on this show. World Tour would've sucked even more without him there, and I'm glad I'm his friend. Even if he can clear an entire house- no, mansion in five seconds flat. Izzy, now she's another story. One, those fansites need to quit pairing us together. Two, she's absolutely, postively insane. She caused a huge explosion on Boney Island just by using a ball of sap and twigs, and was one of the RCMP's Most Wanted. Because of this, I'm glad she's on my side. Even if she's constantly trying to cause situations between Cody and I, I can tell she's got her heart in the right place. I just hope being her friend doesn't mean I get maimed. Speaking of Cody, let's talk about him. No, I am NOT in love with him. Just because I kissed him in my sleep doesn't mean I'm gay. Continuing on, Cody's a pretty good friend. We used to play video games all the time back at Playa de Losers, and I always beat him, for the record. When he's not being stalked by Sierra or fawning over Gwen, he can hold a pretty decent conversation. And to finish it off, I'll discuss Eva. The only other sane one in "Team E-Scope", she's a great person when she doesn't want to kill you. Her anger mangement has improved, and I think she'd do well if she compete again. Plus, Total Drama wouldn't be a complete waste of my life with her around. No, that does not mean I'm in love with her, Cody, or Izzy. Geez. So that's pretty much the only people I am friends with on Total Drama. I mean, there are others who I'm neither friends nor enemies with, such as DJ, Leshawna, Tyler, and Bridgette. But the others... Yeah, don't get me started. Oh, wait, I have to write about them. Joy. Well, one of the people who's pretty high on this "hate list" is Justin. God, I can't stand him. He's the definition of Narcissist, always looking in a mirror and thinking he's the hottest thing to walk the planet. It was hilarious to see him fail to be a good antagonist in Action. Another person I greatly dislike would have to be Alejandro; he's like another Justin, only more evil. He's so full of himself, and he's truly an eel. Yes, I'm still bitter about being eliminated. Wouldn't you be? Oh, yeah, now that I mentioned people who got me eliminated, there's Duncan. He truly thinks he's the most bad-a-- Oh, yes, PG show. Don't want Chris angry, now would I? Right. Anyway, he thinks he's so cool, being a menace to society. But everyone knows he got DJ a new bunny. Not so bad now, aren't you? I don't understand what Courtney and Gwen are so excited about. Courtney, ugh. "I was a C.I.T.!" "I was almost class president!" (I was, in case you were wondering.) No one cares, honey. And the only other person who likes you is Bridgette, and she doesn't even like you that much. Heck, Heather has more friends. Now, Duncan's current girlfriend, Gwen. I almost feel sympathy for her; karma's really come back to bite her in the butt. But she's willing to lose a slight friend for Duncan? I'd take crazy Trent over him. Which reminds me-- Oh, you want me to stop writing, Chris? I'm taking too much time? Well, let's not focus on "The Host With The Most", shall we? He was the worst boss I ever had. I got barely any pay for all the work I did, and not to mention he tortures teenagers daily on his show. He's a bald, two-timing, ego-obsessed, sadistic-- Oh, you say I can stop now? Whatever, I'm glad that's over. Never again, you hear, Chris? Heather rocks's Story Kg's Story Aimers's Story "And Then There Were Two" by Aimers NOTE: This story contains mature ideas....While it is not excessively gory, it does have some violence in it... Setting: Old mansion on a deserted island It was a dark and cold night. The wind was rustling, the crows were cawing, there was a storm approaching the area. There was a flash of lighting, and suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared at the doorstep of his mansion. His eyes darted back in forth, as if worried about something that would strike him down. It had been many years since the "incident" and he was ready to take revenge. "GOSH! That was my rare stamp collection!" shouted a voice in the distance. The shadowy man shied away into his home, only leaving a small envelope on the doorstep. He was ready to exact his plan. "Hey nerd, why don't you get a life! Then we would stop picking on you! I can't believe I spent 5 hours on a plane with you!" shouted another voice. Soon both came into view. It was clear from the beginning that neither liked each other. One was very skinny, and wore glasses, while the other was better built, and had piercings all over his face. "I don't even understand why I came to this island with you Harold!" "Because we both got a letter telling us to! And they promised that we would get rare trading cards if we came! Seriously Duncan, stop being a loser." shouted Harold. "Yes because I'm totally the loser." Duncan said sarcastically. He dramatically rolled his eyes until he noticed the small letter on the ground. Something compelled him to look up. He saw the dark mansion as lightning flashed across it, giving it an eerie feel. Harold decided to look up too and screamed immediately. He jumped in Duncan's arms, unable to look up at the hung man, covered in blood from stab wounds. His neck was bent at an odd angle from being attached to a noose for so long, but the blood was a glistening red. "Fresh" mumbled Duncan. "Wait! Its not a real body! Its proportions are wrong!!!" shouted Harold. "And look! A letter..." Duncan pulled the letter out of the body. "Wow Harold, your nerdiness actually was useful for once. Well I'll read the letter now...since I'm better than you...'Welcome Harold and Duncan. This is my private island. Nice isn't it? TBC Alfan's Story The end of TD as we know it.(Takes place after TDWT. The contestants gather for a reunion show. The perspective is from Noah, Heather, and finally Alejandro. I will point out when perspective changes.) Morg's Story Noahfan's Story 5 Gum's Story EvaBridgetteGwenRocks's Story ~The Holiday~ (Takes place after TDWT) P.S-This story is from Gwen's perspective) I sat there, on the shore away from everybody else. Duncan was carving a skull into one of the trees, Alejandro was tormenting Heather, Beth and Lindsay comparing nails, Courtney was sitting under an umbrella writing a list to try and destroy me...I think. "Girl! Why you sitting here by yourself!" I hadn't noticed that Leshawna had crept up behind me. "Oh. I just don't feel exactly like enjoying myself right now." I smiled slightly at her. "C'mon! It's the beach!" Bridgette added. "You have to enjoy it! I can teach you how to surf!" Bridgette's face then beamed up in a massive smile. "Oh fine! Whatever!" Bridgette and Leshawna both grabbed one of my hands each and pulled me up off my seat. As we were walking along the sand, Duncan turned around as we walked passed him. He flashed a slight smile at me. Once we reached the umbrella where Bridgette had been sitting she lead Leshawna and I over. "Here, put this on." Bridgette was holding up a wetsuit. So, I did as Bridgette had said and I put the wetsuit on. "It is so tight! How can you wear one of these things?" I asked Bridgette. "You'll get used to it." Bridgette faced me. "You can't expect me to get out there!" Leshawna looked at Bridgette, and then pointed to the water. "Well, it's your loss." Bridgette told Leshawna. Bridgette and I then smuthered our selves in sunscreen and then started to walk out to the water. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around. It was Duncan. "Good luck out there." He said to me. "Thanks. Becuase I am gonna need all luck I can get". I smiled nervously at him. "You'll be fine!" Duncan kissed me softly on the cheek. I started to walk more towards the water, facing the blue water. This is it. If Bridgette can surf this easily, so can I. No problem. I was telling myself in my head. This is my moment to shine and show everyone what I can really do.... '''''To Be Continued.... (I know this is short, but I didn't have alot of time. I still hope it is good) CD-TDA's Story SMP's Story Nad's Story TDAFan99's Story